


Peter Decides to Create a Group Chat

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Group chat, expect other avenegers join in and out the chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: lol summary in the title.Trying balance school life and hero work, Peter creates chat so he's still in loop with his friends and girlfriend





	1. Meme squad

_Meme Squad has been created by NotSpiderMan_

_Guy in a chair, Memequeen, and MJ who? has been added to the group_

**NotSpiderMan:** Hello? Hello? Anybody there?

 **Memequeen:** H-hewwo?

 **Guy in a chair:** 3 seconds in joining I'm ready to leave

 **Memequeen:** Hater.

 **NotSpiderMan:** Hey guys! This chat is already off to good start! Where's @MJ who?

 **Memequeen:** Maybe she's sleeping? 

 **MJ who?:** Bold of you to assume I ever sleep , Ned.

 **Memequeen:** she appears lol

 **NotSpiderMan:** HI MJ!

 **MJ who?** :  S'up Peter, also very nice user name. No way someone can tell you're Spider man s/

 **NotSpiderMan:** What if someone hack us? Better safe in sorry

 **Memequeen:** Yes because someone with username NOT Spiderman will totally not figure out it's you.

 **Guy in a chair:** Okay I'll admit.....I'M SPIDER MAN!

 **Memequeen:** and I'm Iron Man!

 **NotSpiderMan:** Oh come on Shuri you know I  want to be Iron Man!

 **Memequeen:** Too bad, so sad I'm Iron Man no take backs!

 **NotSpiderman:**  Fine I'll be Ant-man because he's cool. What about you MJ who would you be?

 **MJ who?:** I'm Batman.

**Guy in a chair: :/**

**NotSpiderMan:** *sigh*

 **Memequeen:** MJ I love you so much!

 **MJ who?:** B)

 **NotSpiderMan:** So uh yeah what you guys been up to today?

 **Ned:** Study for calculus, by the way Peter that's next week on Tuesday. Oh and you missed debate practice earlier.

 **MJ who?** : Oh yeah since you missed practice I told everyone you were Spider man.

 **NotSpiderMan:** Please say sike....

 **MJ who?:** :3c

 **Guy in a chair:** As a witness she didn’t tell anyone that.

 **MJ who?:** Ned you’re lame.

 **Guy in a chair:** Hey I’m Peter’s right hand man. I help Spider man out so BOOM not lame

 **MJ who?:** extra lame and a dork

 **Guy in a chair:**  :O

 **Memequeen:** Anyway, I created five lightsabers and working on a death star. Wakanda is taking over space #get ready!

 **Guy in a chair:** Just make sure, your death star won’t have any flaws yeah?

 **Memequeen:** lol duh. And as my best friends you get to come aboard :)

 **MJ who?:** I feel so honored. Can my lightsaber be red?  Also, I want a cape and Kylo Ren's mask.

 **Memequeen:** Done

 **Guy in a chair:** Can mines be purple? Double staff?

 **Memequeen:**  Double done! What about you future First man in space?

 **Memequeen:** @NotSpiderMan

 **MJ who?:** He’s dead.

 **Guy in a chair:** @NotSpiderMan where you go dude?

 **MJ who?:** Guys I think Thanos got him again

 **Guy in a chair:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Memequeen:** Omg this is so sad! Alexa play Another one bites the dust

 **NotSpiderMan:** SORRY SORRY! Some person was breaking into my neighbor’s room, had do Spider man things! Anyway what I miss?

 **Memequeen:**  Oh thank god you survived the snap™

 **NotSpiderMan:** ????????

 **Guy in a chair:**  It’s nothing dude, but let us know next time you go Spidey on us.

 

_NotSpiderMan pinned a comment_

 

 **MJ who?:** Welp this was fun and all I gotta go. Time for dinner so talk to you nerds later.

 **Guy in chair:** Bye MJ see you tomorrow!

 **Memequeen:**  I should go too not because T'Challa been screaming my name for minute now lol

 **NotSpiderMan:** Poor guy

 **Memequeen:** Don't feel sorry for him Peter! But yeah I should go before he calls mom and we BOTH know I can't survive that. Later <3

 **NotSpiderMan:** Later!

 **Guy in a chair:** Dude you're so lucky be dating her.

 **NotSpiderMan:** I still can't believe we are. She's way cooler and smarter than me! Like how????

 **Guy in a chair:** You're cool guy yourself.  Mr.T'Challa seems to like you so you're ahead of the game.

 **NotSpiderMan:** Thanks Ned, I hope you find someone like Shuri  too

 **Guy in a chair:** Aww bro <3 

**NotSpiderMan: <3 <3**

**Guy in a chair:** So uh hate ruin the moment but we got homework due for Mr. Smith tonight. Box closes at 11:59 pm

 **NotSpiderMan:** Oh it's 8:15 I got time

 **Guy in a chair:**   Peter as your best friend and bro I think you should start on it and not wait at last minute.

 **NotSpiderMan:** yeah I should shouldn't... Start now before something crime related happens or I have urge play video games....

 **Guy in a chair:** You're gonna start at 10pm aren't you?

 **NotSpiderMan:**   Maybe but I seent he question not all that hard. But just so I don't forget I'm gonna work on it and play video games at once

 **Guy in a chair:** Nice call. Speaking of I should get started on it too.  I'll see you tomorrow Peter or text about homework. Probably both. BYE!

 **NotSpiderMan:** See ya Ned.  Better stop typing and go do homework, Or see what Aunt May is up to. Hehe nice thinking Pete. Wow thanks Spider man. I'm going to delete this so nobody sees this later

 _NotSpiderMan has deleted a comment_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted use actual emojis but AO3 for life of me wouldn't save the fic. So when I removed them it saved just fine.


	2. The dads have entered the chat

**NotSpiderMan** : Morning guys

 **MJ who?:** Peter it's 1pm

 **Memequeen:** On a Monday at that, everything good?

 **NotSpiderMan:**  Eh lot of people wanted do some late night crime yesterday. Can't complain tho today's a holiday so no school.

 **Memequeen:** Nice, so what's the move Pete?

 **NotSpiderMan:** Well spending day at Mr.Stark place help him out with some workshop stuff.

 **MJ who?:** Can I help?

 **NotSpiderMan:** I would say yes and Mr.Stark say yes to but...

 **MJ who?:** What?

 **Memequeen:** Yeah tell us!

 **NotSpiderMan:**   Dr.Dad is here too

 **Memequeen:** So?

 **NotSpiderMan:** Well I'm in lab and their currently...

 **MJ who?:** Oh they fuckin?

 **Memequeen:** OMFG

 **NotSpiderman:** YES BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE SAY IT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!

 **MJ who?:** Lol relax Pete. I'll come over when they not  _doing the do_

 **NotSpiderman:** Mj s t o p

 **MJ** **who?** :Guess you'll say Mr Tony and Stephen are.... _ **IronStrange!**_

 **Memequeen:** smh MJ that's awfully

 **NotSpiderMan:** Mj don't make me kick you out the chat!

_MJ who? has changed their user into Ironstrange stan_

**Ironstrange** stan: I'm waiting Peter :)

 **NotSpiderMan:** If Mr.Stark hasn't called just now you be gone! Brb

 **Ironstrange stan:** They make a cute couple tho

 **Memequeen:** Really cute.  Bet there's fanart online of them

 **Ironstrange stan:** Shuri share and I'll love you forever!

*******

**Guy in a chair:** Hey guys- WHOA um what's with the pics of Peter's dads???

 **Ironstange stan:** We're admiring what cute couple Iron man and Doctor Strange make.

 **Memequeen:** Join our ship Ned!

 **Guy in a chair:** But uh once Peter feel weirded out when he sees this?

 **Memequeen:** :3

 **Ironstange stan:** :3c

 **Guy in a chair:** oh okay lol. But to be fair MJ, Peter is biggest stan of us all. He just won't admit it to us

 **Ironstrange stan:** Coward

 **Memequeen:** Hey were is Peter it's been a hour?

 **Ironstange stan:** Good question...

_You know who I am has entered the chat_

**Guy in a chair:** Oh my god!

_Ironstrange stan has change their user into RIP MJ_

**RIP MJ:**   Hey Mr.Stark

 **You know who am I:**   Afternoon  MJ, I'll keep it brief Peter is busy at moment. and by I moment, I mean he's in time out for 2 hours

 **Memequeen:** :O

 **Guy in a chair:** What he do?

 **You know who I am:**   No idea just yet, Stephen put him in time out. But his sentence be over in another hour.

 **RIP MJ:**   That sucks, so how are you Mr.Stark?

 **You know who I am:** Pretty good got some new iron man suits in the works.  Avengers things, parents things. Just grown up stuff.

 **Memequeen:** Mr. Stark did you get that email of blueprint I sent?

 **You know who I am:** Yup! Black Panther iron suit looks good.  T'Challa gonna love it.

 **Guy in a chair:** Wait what!?

 **Memequeen:** It's for his birthday next month. Mr.Stark builds the suit sends it to me, and I do my classic Shuri magic

 **RIP MJ:** Please tell me only way to activate the suit is via Sailor moon poses. 

 **Memequeen:** YOU KNOW IT!

 **You know who I am:** When you get the video send it to me

 **Memequeen:** Of course

 **Guy in chair:** Shuri you shoud make a youtube channel of just pranking the king of Wakanda!

 **RIP MJ:** YES! And you can get away with it because he's your brother lol

 **Memequeen:** *post an image of man taking notes*

 **You know who I am:** Well goo to know our generation is in good hands. Gotta go kiddos, don't do anything I wouldn't do.

 **RIP MJ:** Later Mr.Stark

 **Memequeen:** Bye <3

_You know who I man has left the chat_

**Guy in a chair:** He's so cool!

 **RIP MJ:** I know right!

 **Memequeen:** And he didn't even mention your sudden name change upon appearing.

 **RIP MJ:** Good thing this was the user name I choose after. Shuri when I get my lightsaber I'm hitting you with it cause of this

 **Memequeen:**   Love you too~

***

NotSpiderMan has change their username to DamnSpidey

 **DamnSpidey:** *sigh*

 **Guy in a chair:** Hey Peter finally got let out of prison.

 **RIP MJ:** Did you get any tattoos? Joined any gang? A magic gang?

 **DamnSpidey:** Nah just dusty hands from helping Uncle Wong re arrange the book shelves

 **RIP MJ:** Damn that sucks. 

 **Guy in a chair:** Seriously what you do?

 **DamnSpidey:** Something I did 3 weeks ago and well Dr.Dad found out :/

_Wizard mom has enter the chat_

**Wizard mom:** I  regret having Tony make my account. How do I change names?

 **DamnSpidey:** Dad??????????

 **Guy in a chai:** Holy shit!?

 **RIP MJ:** lol wizard mom

 **DamnSpidey:** Dad what are you doing in here???

 **Wizard mom:** I'll assume damn spidey is you Peter.  I don't know Tony did this.  This your friend chat right?

 **DamnSpidey:** yes dad it is....

 **Guy in a chair:** @RIP MJ tell me your screenshooting this?

 **RIP MJ:** Yup. @DamnSPidey LET US PIN THE COMMENTS

 **Wizard mom:** You kids are weird. Peter get me out the chat and we won't speak of ever again. That and I erase mine and Tony's memory

 **RIP MJ:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Guy in a chair:** Yo can you teach us that!

 **DamnSpidey:** Oh my god guys! Dad press F and you'll be out the chat

 **RIP MJ:** Wait don't do it! lol stay!

_Wizard mom has left the chat_

**Guy in a chair:** Best chat E V E R

 **DamnSpidey:** You two are the worst but I still love you.

 **RIP MJ:** Lol I got the screenshots. I smell petty blackmail in the future >:D

 **DamnSpidey:** Jokes on you I got my own petty blackmail on you!

 **RIP MJ:** *posted gif of guy blinking*

 **DamnSpidey:** Welp dinner time gotta go later!

 **RIP MJ:** Ned tell me he's bluffing?

 **Guy in a chair:** :/ I don't have answer for ya, sorry

 **RIP MJ:**  >:/

 

 


	3. A Wild Killmonger Appears

**Memequeen:** -_-

 **DamnSpidey:** What's wrong :c

 **Memequeen:** My cousin...

 **RIP MJ:** You have a cousin?

 **Memequeen:** Yeah Erik :/

 **RIP MJ:** ???

 **DamnSpidey:** Basically Erik is like their long lost relative that nobody was aware of but their dad.

 **Memequeen:** Who killed our Uncle and because of that Erik was Mcpissed! Overthrew my brother claiming the thrown and try to reveal Wakanda via war. 

 **RIP MJ:** #Goals

 **Memequeen:** Mj no! Anyway thought Wakanda was done for and my brother was dead but isn't  _thank god_. T'Challa is still king and Erik visits us every now and then.

 **DamnSpidey:** Guess he's visiting now huh?

 **Memequeen:** Yes and I'm tired. It's funny when he bugs T'Challa because he's petty like that but now he's annoying me. Only reason I'm able vent to you all is because I threw on Dragon Ball Z

 **DamnSpidey:** Nice.

 **RIP MJ:** A classic. Hey Shuri, is Erik like Vegeta then

 **Memequeen:** *sigh* Y E S. His outfit even based off Vegeta's

 **RIP MJ:** lol what a weeb.

 **DamnSpidey:** Is it tho? I mean isn't Wakanda just full of furries

 **Rip MJ:**!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Memequeen:** lol shut up Peter! But yes we are furries, my brother being the biggest one.

 **RIP MJ:** Aw yes his fursona the Black Panther. Peter's fursona is Spider man. You got lucky Parker.

 **DamnSpidey:**   Even I'm surprised by that

 **Memequeen:** Aw such a humble boyfriend ^w^

 **DamnSpidey:** Such an amazing smart and badass girlfriend UwU

 **RIP MJ:** G O D Fucking furries

 **Memequeen:** Don't worry MJ once my death star is completed and I over throw T'Challa. I'll give you a fursona of your own OwO

 **RIP MJ:** Nah I'm good with my lightsaber and Kylo Ren mask. Also stop making those faces!

 **Memequeen:** Damn it he's back

 **DamnSpidey:** Hmm maybe we can invite him in the chat?

 **RIP MJ:** PETER YOU MAD MAN! @Memequeen DO IT

 **Memequeen:** Are you sure? 

 **DamnSpidey:** Yeah totally, plus it's nice meeting your other family members.

 **Memequeen:** Yeah but Erik is-okay fine. 

 **RIP MJ:** YES! I get to meet the weeb cousin. Wish Ned was here to witness this, too bad he's at his grandparents house

 **DamnSpidey:** You could @ him you know. Or maybe I should do that.

 **RIP MJ:**   Um no! He found out your Spider man before me. So has payback I meet Shuri's weebo cousin

 **Memequeen:** MJ don't call him that. Plus he's joining now

 **DamnSpidey:** Oh well that was easy.

_It is I Erik! has joined the chat_

**RIP MJ:** Omg is that a jojo reference??????

 **DamnSpidey:** A Dio one at that

 **Memequeen:** oh lord.

 **It is I Erik!:** Cool y'all passed the test. Cause I was about leave if y'all didn't get that

 **DamnSpidey:** Anyone that doesn't get Jojo references are losers

 **RIP MJ:** Yeah even if you haven't watch anime or read the manga you're a total normie.

 **Memequeen:**  T'Challa doesn't get it neither does my mom *uses shrug emoji*

 **It is I Erik!:** See that right there why his ass lame!

 **Memequeen:** You can roast my brother later! Anyway Erik meet @DamnSpidey also know as Peter Parker  **my boyfriend**.  @RIP MJ my best friend and girlfriend. Also know as best boi and best girl

 **DamnSpidey:** Aww Shuri <3

_RIP MJ changed their user to Best girl_

_DamnSpidey changed their user to Best boi_

**It is I Erik!:** Lol y'all some weird ass kids but also cool. *gives thumbs up emoji*

 **Best girl:** !!!!!!!

 **Best boi:** Holy shit Senpai noticed us!

 **Memequeen:** guys....

 **It is I Erik!:** Finally I get some appreciating somewhere

 **Memequeen:**  Ah yes my brother who let you stay in Wakanda instead of banning you doesn't appreciate you.  lol k

 **It is I Erik!** : Man fUCK TCHALLA!

 **Best boi:** :o

 **Best girl:** :O

 **Memequeen:** -.-

 **It is I Erik!:** T'Challa, wack! His clothes, wack! His lame friends, EXTRA WACK! But me?  **Fresh as Fuck**

 **Memequeen:** *posts image of Erik wearing a hentai onesie*

 **Best girl:** akjskadak

 **Best boi:**...............

 **It is I Erik!:** lol so? Wore that to purposely mess with T'Challa

 **Memequeen:** * posts image of Erik sleeping in charizard onesie*

 **Best boi:** Aw cool you got charizard! My dads got me bulbasaur one!

 **Best girl** : this so cute *pins the comment

 **It is I Erik:b** You wrong for that Shuri

 **Memequeen:** I learned front he best cuz -w-

 **It is I Erik!:** True so I give you respect for that. 

 **Memequeen:** Thanks.

 **It is I Erik:** Well I'm bored now, gonna see what your lame brother up to.

 **Memequeen:** Probably hanging out with M'Baku and/or Nakia. Also don't forget his birthday is next month. I;m making something even you'll like

 **It is I Erik!:** Bet. Later Parker, MJ. Y'all some cool 12 year olds.

 **Best girl:** wat.

 **Best boi:** Dude we're 17....

 **It is I Erik!:** Well you look 12 anyway peace *posts peace sign emoji* 

 **Best girl** : :/

 **Best boi:** That went pretty well....I guess?

 **Memequeen:** a little too well....

 **Best girl:** Let's make a prayer circle for Shuri!

 **Best boi:** I second that!

 **Memequeen:** See this why you two are best boi and girl :D 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on someone things from canon are bit different here. Like Snap happen but everything is good. Also Erik never died and movie is a coward for not keeping him alive >:/  
> Imagine the character development! Erik wouldn't even be like loki 2.0 he be better!
> 
> *rant over and more Ned next chapter*


	4. Finals are killing me

**Memequeen:** Hey guys what's the mood today?

 **Best girl:** Dying

 **Best boi:** Suffering

 **Guy in a chair:** what they said

 **Memequeen:** 0_o umm y'all good?

 **Best boi:** It's finals week

 **Memequeen:** Oh, you guys are smart going to a school for smart people tho?

 **Best boi:** Very true and thanks! But seeing I'm spider man that's trying study for chemistry exam, gotta do a presentation for history, AND turn in a project for computer science I'm ready to die!

 **Best girl:** You know if Thanos decided snap us during finals I thank him.

 **Memequeen:** Is it really that bad?

 **Guy in a chair:** Highschool is stressful...oh god imagine college!

 **Best boi:** Isn't that suppose be the fun?

 **Best girl:** False, college just enables debt to all students

 **Memequeen:....** Do I need fly to New York and bring you guys kittens or something

 **Best boi:** !!! Shuri would you really do that for us?

 **Memequeen:** Yeah I finshed T'Challa's birthday present, and few side projects

 **Guy in chair:** Shuri I love you!

 **Memequeen:** Love you guys too ^w^

 **Best girl:** Bring me an extra large panther okay.

 **Memequeen:** Sorry I'm not allowed to bring large cats but I can bring a baby panther

 **Best girl:** Acceptable

 **Guy in a chair:** Can I get a get a baby panther too?

 **Memequeen:** Sure but just know you can't keep them.Btw are all three of you studying together?

 **Best boi:** Not at the moment, but Mr.Stark is already setting living room area at Avengers HQ.

 **Best girl:** Wait what?

 **Best boi:** I didn't?- Yeah since it's finals week Mr.Stark is setting up place like a huge study hall, lots of snacks, tutors, and other stuff. Aunt May and Dr.Dad are helping out with stress free tips 

 **Guy in a chair:** Peter you have such an awesome!

 **Best girl:** Shuri you gonna need bring more cats

 **Memequeen:** I'm already calling petting zoo service!

 **Guy in a chair:** YES SHURI'S BRINGING A ZOO! I HAVE THE COOLEST FRIENDS EVER

 **Memequeen:** And I have the dorkiest friends ever~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my school brought back the petting zoo and relief dogs again during finals.


	5. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> saw that video Chris Pratt upload and it look like all avengers just stuck lol so now here's chat post based off that :D

**Best Boi:** Someone save me 😩

 **Best Girl:** Aren't you a superhero? Save you self.

 **Guy in a chair:** Damn MJ

 **Memequeen:** What's wrong Peter?

 **Best Boi:** I'm on road trip with the Avengers

 **Best Girl:**....doesn't seem like a big deal my guy

 **Best Boi:** No you don't get it, we're stranded in middle of nowhere

 **Guy in a chair:** ?????????????

 **Memequeen:** Um isn't there like 4 of you that can fly 

 **Best Girl:** Is nobody smart enough to fix the car???

 **Best Boi:** LISTEN! Uncle Steve rented an RV but like a shitty RV.

 **Guy in a chair:** Ah the first mistake

 **Best Boi:** Exactly, literally everyone disagreed including Uncle Bucky and you KNOW it's bad when he doesn't agree with Uncle Steve.

 **Best girl:** True. So let me guess Cap didn't want anybody bringing their hero gear yeah?

 **Best Boi:** Yup. And of course Mr.Stark brought his things anyway

 **Guy in chair:** Because he's Tony fucking Stark!

 **Memequeen:** And only person with some common sense.

 **Best Boi:** Exactly-Ah shit  think fight might break out brb!

 **Best Girl:** Make sure to record the video!

 **Memequeen:** Why do I feel like I might need save him

 

_Spiderspy has entered the chat_

 

 **Spiderspy** : Я

 **Guy in Chair:** HI MISS WIDOW!

 **Best Girl:** Sup Nat

 **Memequeen:** Hey Natasha, give us the details on the fight

 **Spiderspy:** As of right now Peter trying stop Steve from taking Tony's phone. Meanwhile nobody is watching Thor who's currently eating all the food I told Clint to stop him but now he's eating it too. Bucky and Sam are bickering about something petty. Good news is Bruce hasn't turned green yet he's calling for backup as we speak

 **Guy in a chair:** Oh thank god.

 **Best Girl:** lol tag yourself I'm Thor and Clint

 **Memequeen:** Bet it's me....and I was correct as usual. 🙄 Nat do you guys need bring anything?

 **Spiderspy:** Sanity.  And some tranquilizer darts because every needs a nap including me.

 **Memequeen:** Now that I can give you. I'll be over in hour or two.

 **Spiderspy:** Thank you Shuri, I owe you one.

 **Shuri:** Teach me how kill someone with my legs.

 **Best Girl:** Oh me too!

 **SpiderSpy:** Consider it done: Great now it's 3 against one gotta go.

 **Guy in a chair:** Bye Miss Widow!

_Spiderspy has uploaded a video_

_Spiderpsy has left the chat_

**Best Girl:** Ned upload this on Peter's youtube channel.

 **Guy in a chair:** What should name be

 **Best Girl:** Tony Stark throws hands at two elders [ GONE WRONG NOT CLICK BAIT]

 **Guy in a chair:**  Should I add red circle somewhere

 **Best Girl:** Add two.

 **Guy in a chair:** Done and done. Now we wait. 

 **Best Boi:** I'm back! And I see Auntie Nat was in here

 **Best Girl:** Yup and from what she told us all y'all some dumbasses.

 **Best Boi:** Fair.

 **Guy in a chair:** Bright side, Shuri's gonna save you

 **Best Boi:** Oh thank god!

 **Memequeen:** Don't worry I'll be there soon hang in there!

 **Best Boi:**  Thank you Shuri! Ugh never doing a road trip again with the Avengers

 **Best Girl:** Would you prefer going on space road trip with the guardians?

 **Nest Boi:**......

 **Guy in a chair:** Oooo that's a tough one

 **** **Best Boi:** Maybe for a day, maybe.

 

 


	6. Spider Fam

**Best boi:** HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA BELIEVE THIS!

**Best girl:**  Your backpack finally didn't get taken for once?

**Memequeen:**  Captain America said fuck?

**Guy in a chair:**  Aunt May and Happy are dating?

**Best boiL**  How dare, not yet, and wait wHAT!

**Guy in a chair:**  Nothing, say what you need say bro :)

**Best boi:**  I meet other spider mans!

**Memequeen:**  [ posted ok gif]

**Best boi:**  No seriously actually spider mans with spider powers, two of them are girls and one is a fucking pig!

**Best girl:**  What weird as spider man convention did you go to, Parker?

**Guy in a chair:**  Should we call the police? You dads????

**Best boi:** 😡 [ posted a video]

**Guy in a chair:**  :O

**Memequeen:**  !!!!!!!!!!!

**Best girl:**  Holy shit!

**Best boi:**  Thank you. Long story short, me and Dr.Dad were stopping some jackass from opening a portal I kinda got in middle of it and now there's six others One of them is me but older AND a dad!

**Memequeen:**  Peter you gotta invite them to the chat!

**Best boi:**  I will!

**Guy in a chair:**  like now!

**Best boi:**  I am just gimme a sec!

**Best girl:**  [ posted just do it gif]

_Sunflower has joined the chat_

_Gwanda has joined the chat_

_Peni-chan has joined the chat_

_NoNazis has joined the chat_

_Peter B has joined the chat_

_Link has joined the chat_

**Sunflower:**  Yoooo I'm Miles!

**Best girl:**  Hi Miles love you spider outfit. I'm MJ btw

**Sunflower:**  Thanks MJ

**Gwanda:**  Name's Gwen don't ask why about Gwanda I lost bet with Miles and @Best Boi

**Memequeen:**  Which Peter's lol? Jk I'm Shuri princess of Wakanda ^w^

**Gwanda:**  Oh wow you I'm talking to actual princess. Nice!

**Sunflower:**  Btw Gwen didn't believe Peter about his dad being Tony Stark. Also when we first meet she called herself Gwanda who came from South Africa

**Gwanda:**  MILES SO HELP ME I WILL DESTROY YOU!

**Peni-chan:**  No fighting you two! (◣_◢) Kon'nichiwa! I'm Peni (◕ω◕✿)

**Guy in a chair:**  omg she's so cute, guys don't fight in front of the child!

**Peter B:**  Aren't all of you kids? Oh and I'm Peter B. Parker btw  _this is super weird but i seen weirder._

**Link:**  Hey I'm 40 in human years!

**Best girl:**  :O the talking pig

**Link:** That's talking SPIDER pig to you! Peter Porker is the name  and I was spider bet by a radioactive pig 

**Best girl:**  lol wtf

**Best boi:**  wild.

**Memequeen:**  Very, hey aren't we missing someone?

**Best boi:** there's lot of people in here all at once ummm

**Sunflower:**  @NoNazis Noir where u @?

**Guy in chair:**  Judging from the video and his outfit he's old guy isn't he?

**NoNazis:**  Actually I'm 19 years old

**Guy in a chair:**  [ posted guy blinking gif]

**Peter b:** 19 yet you're taller and sound older than me how the fuck

**Miles:**  It be like that sometimes

**Peni-chan:**  Hi Noir (＾▽＾)

**NoNazis:**  Afternoon Peni :)

**Best girl:**  omg she's so cute, I can feel my cold dead heart thawing.

**Gwanda:** Mood.

**Memequeen:**  Quick question @NoNazis why the user name? I mean we all agree Nazis are terrible and aren't welcome pretty much everywhere, duh.

**NoNazis:**  Yeah pretty much that also I like punch Nazis,  **a lot**

**Best Boi:** Nice

**Sunflower:**  Nice

**Best girl:** Nice

**Peter B:**  Everyone gonna say nice, it's all very nice, Noir

**Memequeen:**  Bitch.

**Gwanda:**  Bitch.

**Link:**  Bitch.

**Peter B:** >:/

_Peter B has left the chat_

**Peni-chan:** Nooooo come back! ༼☯﹏☯༽

**Link:**  !!!!!!!!!!! HE MADE PENI CRY!

**Best girl:**  Kill him.

**Guy in a chair:**  We can't kill spiderman!

**NoNazis:**  There's bunch of us kiddo, although I guess his universe would be screwed.

**Sunflower:**  Well the Peter Parker in my universe died and ten I became spider man sooo

**Best boi:**  WAIT I DIED!?

**Memequeen:**  What's with you Parker's and dying.

_Peter B has returned to the chat_

**Peter B:**  Look it's not like we yearn for death but at same time I just think god hate Parkers or something. Also sorry Peni

**Peni-chan:**  It's okay (✿◠‿◠)

**Peter B:**   _so cute_

**Best Boi:**  Uh oh dang crime alert down town. You guys want in?

**Best girl:**  If I had superpowers I say yes but I'll let spider fam handle this 

**Sunflower:**  Spider fam....I like that MJ

**Best girl:**  Glad you do, i'll give you 15% discount to use it

**Link:**  Do you accept cartoon money?

**Gwanda:**  I'm pretty sure Mr.Stark pay for it. We're basically his kids too

**Best girl:**  Oh yeah, I'll charge on per spider

**Peter B:**  Guys bad guys should stop them like now.

**Gwanda:**  Okay dad! See you guys around

**Best girl:**  Peace

**Guy in a chair:**  Bye :D

**Memequeen:**  Be careful!

**Best boi:**  We will! Later!


	8. Poly Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sar far from home and ahhh Mj and Peter!  
> I lvoe Shuri and Peter too! Ned and Peter are also good together. So why not ship them all?  
> Plus Peter talking to his dad :D

_Supreme Fam has been created by Spider Son_

_Iron Dad has been added to the chat_

_Wizard Mom has been added to the chat_

**Iron Dad:** Sup kid. Hey babe.

 **Wizard Mom:** Hi Tony, Peter. Why was this created again?

 **Spider Son:**  So we can talk even though we're at different places at once.

 **Iron Dad:** Awe Pete you miss us?

 **Spider Son:** UM YEAH!

 **Iron Dad:** Stephen our son misses us! What about you?

 **Wizard Mom:** You know I could be fighting monster in another dimension.

 **Spider Son:** Are you tho 🤔

 **Iron Dad:** Didn't answer my question neither 🤔🤔🤔

 **Wizard Mom:** Of course I miss you two, knuckleheads.

 **Iron Dad:** 💙💛

 **Wizard Mom:** Okay but seriously Peter was there something you needed to talk about? Do we need send something into never ending portal?

 **Iron Dad:** With drones following them shouting " WE'LL DESTROY YOU!" ?

 **Spider Son:** Lol no! But I'll keep that noted when I'm getting bullied at school.

 **Iron Dad:** WHAT!?

 **Wizard Mom:** WHO IS IT!?!

 **Spider Son:** I'm kidding! S-sorry

 **Wizard Mom:** Oh thank god

 **Iron Dad:** Jesus kid. Trying give me a heart attack and send death bots after?

 **Spider Son:** No? Okay seriously I wanted ask you something-or rather tell you something.

 **Iron Dad:** ?

 **Wizard Mom:** Type away, Peter.

 **Spider Son:** *sigh* Okay so you know me and Shuri are dating right? For about 3 months now. And oh man she's so cool and smart and I love her so much!

 **Iron Dad:** Kid are you asking to marry Shuri?

 **Wizard Mom:** You two are 16 no need to rush

 **Spider Son:** I'm not done! And no I'm not asking Shuri to marry me...yet her guards still scare me. Anyway I made a group chat with her, Ned, MJ, and I. We're like best friends. Literal peak friendship

 **Wizard** **Mom:** That's nice 

 **Iron Dad:** Hush Stephen 🤫🤐 let him finish

 **Spider Son:** Well recently I've been crushing on MJ...hard. Shuri is too.  And Ned, oh man he's such  good bro and best friend I love him so much-I love THEM so much. And they feel same about me and each other. Or Well Ned loves me and MJ. Which I turn I love him, her, and Shuri. Shuri loves me and MJ`

 **Wizard Mom:** Son are you asking us permission if you can date your friends?

 **Iron Dad:** Aka a poly relationship

 **Spider Son:......** yes 😶 please don't hate me 🙏

 **Wizard Mom:** Why on earth- We don't hate you??? I for one support that you have a big heart, kid. And your friends, partners(?) feel same way.

 **Spider Son:** Wow....I owe MJ $30 because I did over think this

 **Iron Dad:**   Betting on reaction?.....she's a keeper Pete. Never let her or any of them go.

 **Spider Son:** So you approve to @Iron Dad

 **Iron Dad:** Fuck yeah I do! Seriously Peter even I had my fair share of poly relationships

 **Wizard Mom:** 👀 really now?

 **Spider Son:** Who 👀👀👀

 **Iron Dad:** Well for starters, Pepper and Rhodey. Soon it was us plus Happy. And then Nat came along and went. Followed by the Avengers. Maybe the guardians but after so much I settle with my Dumbledore~

 **Spider Son:** 😮 that's so cool! I have tell them this later lol

 **Wizard Mom:** Tony you and you Harry Potter quips. Why on earth am I with you???

 **Iron Dad:** Because I'm adorable mess of a husband.

 **Wizard Mom:** 😒 MY adorable mess of a husband.

 **Spider Son:** Dads don't do this lol

 **Iron Dad:** Oh we're doing this minus 10 points for Hufflepuff

 **Spider Son:** I'm a Gryffindor!

 **Wizard Mom:** Pretty sure you're  Hufflepuff, Peter. It said so on the buzzfeed quiz

 **Iron Dad:** Friday just confirmed it too

 **Wizard Mom:** Love it when we tag team together

 **Iron Dad:** Know what else I like to tag 😏

 **SPider Son:** OKAY! I'M GONNA GO NOW! Thank so much! I love you both ❤

 **Iron Dad:** Anytime Pete!

 **Wizard Mom:** And do invite them for dinner so we them your baby pictures!

 **Iron Dad:** Oh and his old Hallowen costume pictures

 **Spider Son:** NOOOOOOOOO

****_Spider Son has left the chat_

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome   
> and some Avengers make their appearance in chat ever now in then ^-^


End file.
